random dream
by shadowrevenge
Summary: okay, my friend had a dream of this awesome couple we love-natsuXlucy- and wanted me to put it on here. its really good in my opinion and its defiantly the cuteness of romance. so give it a shot.most likely a oneshot.better summery on the inside! XD


_Fairy Tail Dream scrip _

Main Story theme

~Natsu and Lucy are staying at this inn type place for the night after a mission because the rain was pouring too hard so it was not safe to return home. As the evening drags on something happens here that only occurs once in both of their lifetimes.

Story Line for: Bobbi's editing

My story begins inside the Inn; Natsu was talking to this lady who was well, one of those types if you get what I mean. She was making Natsu do some flexing and being the clueless guy he is, was hung on her every word. Lucy walked in on this and being the girl she is was very annoyed by this. Then the lady wanted Natsu to take off his vest and scarf; that was Lucy's limit. Lucy called Natsu a clueless idiot and a perv. The look of hurt on Natsu's face worried her more than she realized. Lucy is struck by guilt as Natsu leaves the room with that look to go out the garden door. After looking in the garden for Natsu she gives up because she can't see him where he sits.

"Hey Miss., do you know where Natsu is?"

Then Inn keeper looked up into Lucy's worried face. "No my dear I do not. Try checking with the other guests. I'm sure someone knows."

Lucy looked and looked and asked many people but she could not find him it appeared that no one knew anything. She was beginning to lose hope when this young girl about five walked in and started talking

"Hey lady, I know where your friend is. I seen him, I really did."

"You did! Can you take me to him? Please!"

The girl grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into the garden and what she saw broke her heart.

Natsu was sitting under a tree, in the rain and she could tell by the look on his face he was sad and it looked like someone took his heart and stomped on it. The more she stared at Natsu the more her heart was hurt

"Hey lady, you ok? He is your friend right?"

Lucy did not respond so the girl shook her arm pulling Lucy out of the heart break for a second "Yea, it's him; thank you now I have to go. You should leave to please."

As the girl nodded and walked away Lucy moved toward Natsu "Hey, I'm sorry about yelling at you like that I just got angry please come back inside with me. I don't want you to get sick, come on Natsu; get up please!"

Natsu looked at Lucy "Don't worry I'm not angry with you. I just need to be alone so if you don't mind I'm going to stay here." Lucy was blown away

"That does not sound like Natsu. I must have really hurt him!"

Lucy smiled and started to spin in the rain and said "Natsu you have to feel the rain, live for today don't let anyone change you or make you sad. Be you and no one else smile and shine if not for me then for yourself."

Natsu just made some strange sound at that and to Lucy it was rude but what Lucy doesn't know is what she said really helped him. All of Lucy's sadness was turned into rage when he did the sound and she said "Natsu you will come in side with me, you will!" Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him inside

"Now, first I want you to get clean. Go take a bath and put your wet clothes outside the door and I will dry them for you, got it? After you get out you will wait in your room for me and then we will go eat. TOGETHER, understand?" Natsu nodded and did what he was told.

Sometime later Lucy walked out of the bath "Natsu! Where are you lets go eat!" She walked in the room grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dining room.

Sitting down to eat, Natsu looked at Lucy's face and started to think "Why do I feel so safe with her? Why did it hurt so much when she yelled at me? Why do I miss her when she is gone? Why did my heart skip a beat when she came to get me in the garden today?" Feeling the heat of a blush coming, Natsu looks away from Lucy.

Lucy looked at Natsu to see him looking down she miss understands and as sadness fills her as the food arrives. During the meal Lucy try's her best to talk with Natsu "H H Hey umm, so Natsu you're not sick are you? I mean your where out there for a while right?" Natsu looks up and sees the worry in her face which makes him blush again so he looked back down and started to shove food into his face to hide his emotions "No, Lucy I'm fine." He mumbles around the food. Lucy's heart drops even more "O ok Natsu let me show you to our room."

Walking down the hall into the now dark bedroom Lucy stops suddenly making Natsu run into her "Hey Lucy, don't stop like that!"

Lucy turns around and Natsu sees the tears in her eyes "Lucy? Why are you crying? What happened? Do I need to hurt someone?" She wipes her face and without saying anything walks into the room "Hey, wait Lucy! What's wrong? LUCY!" By the time he walks into the room Lucy is sitting in her bed

"Natsu don't say anything yet, just sit down and I will explain. Ok?"

Natsu walks over to the other bed. While Lucy leans over a turns on this lamp. The light from the lamp shines and when you look at the walls and ceiling you can see little fairies dancing. She looks over at Natsu but before she can start he does "Look, Lucy I'm sorry. I admit when you yelled at me it really hurt my feelings, but when I looked at you thinking you hurt me I see your sad face and realize I was the wrong one. I thought that maybe well, I really don't know what I thought but, I know that I hurt you more than you could ever hurt me. I hate this feeling I have when I see your face like that so please smile because when you smile I do."

In the mist of the fairy lights Natsu sees Lucy's face and the wonderful smile she has and he realizes for the first time that he loves her. Lucy sits up "Alright Natsu I forgive you. I think you were wrong but, I was also wrong. I…I feel so dumb Natsu getting so mad over something so silly. It was more jealousy than anything. I guess when you love someone you do things like that. I promise you Natsu I will always smile for you." Natsu looks over at Lucy and seeing her shine with the light like an angel no, a fairy he digs inside and try's to find the words he needs to say

"Lucy"

"Yes Natsu?"

"You know I really love you right?"

Lucy gets up and moves into the bed with Natsu then hugs him close

"Natsu."

"Yes?"

"I really love you to." Natsu was over-joyed at this but he is totally clueless when it comes to things like this so he said "Lucy I'm going to kiss you now. Ok?" Lucy starts laughing

"You don't have to ask! Silly Dragon-boy"

She leans up and kisses him. It was long, slow, and absolutely wonderful it filled both of them with the truth they tried too hard to hide. When the kiss broke Lucy sighed and fell into a deep happy sleep against Natsu's warm chest while Natsu gazed at her with a gentle smile on his face.

Natsu whispers in Lucy's ear "I love you don't forget it even though I'm rash, dangerous, and a lil crazy I will always be yours. All you have to do is call."

~End of story~

AN: to Fanfic. Fans of Fairy tail this is a story my friend wrote that I helped edit and let her post it on my all reviews welcome. It's a one-shot but with a few curtsies may turn into a story. I loved it and I hope you do too.


End file.
